Shinigami
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Algo que escribí antes incluso de saber que existía yami y que reencontre un día por casualidad y me pareció que tenía cierta relación con lo que alguna vez habrán sentido los shinigamis


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y no saco ningún provecho económico.

**Notas de la autora**: Esto es algo que encontré en un cuaderno multiusos en el que tengo de todo un poco (desde apuntes de historia del arte, a letras de canciones que me gustan, bocetos de dibujos, o poemas, como éste). Podríamos decir que ese cuaderno refleja la viva esencia del caos reinante en mi cuarto, en el que hay un poco de todo rebujado. Pues bueno, a lo que iba, que encontré este poema que escribí antes incluso de saber de la existencia de Yami y, cómo me gusta y pienso que, en cierto modo, se puede ajustar a lo que seguro han sentido alguna vez los personajes, pues he pensado en subirlo. Ahora estoy escribiendo otro fic de Yami, de un capítulo nada más (es que cómo me ponga a hacerlos largos esto podría ser más largo que la historia interminable, y tengo uno d D·N·Angel que lleva desde el verano atascado en el capítulo 9, más luego otro de D·N·Angel y uno de Harry Potter que apenas si tienen algo del 2 capítulo, UU así que…un fic largo de Yami, de aquí a algún año lo escribiré). Bueno, ahora sí que me dejo de tonterías y, ya saben, lean esto y digan que les parece.

Querría darles las gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el fic de _Encuentro bajo la Luna Escarlata_ a:

**Zekhen-angel:** �¡Hola! Hisoka también es mi personaje favorito, me encanta esa frialdad y autosuficiencia que trata de mostrar siempre para que no descubran que no es más que un niño que necesita cariño (y para eso está Tsuzuki ;P). Nada más que decir sólo espero poder leer más reviews tuyos en los próximos fics que suba. ADIÓS.

**Voz del silencio:** Bonito nick. Eres la primera fan de Muraki que conozco, aunque está claro que lo tuyo son los doctores y científicos, porque a Muraki hay que añadirle a Watari y a Hannibal Lector (y luego dice mi prima que a mí me gustan los personajes raros…XP) Oye, por casualidad no habrás visto Spiral y serás también fan de Kanone¿no? Yo aún no he visto los capítulos en los que él sale (de hecho me quedé en el once), pero me han dicho que puede llegar a ser aún más cínico y sádico que Muraki (y también va con abrigo blanco y está muy bueno ;P) Otro tipo por el estilo, médico y de cabello largo casi blanco, terco y cabezota con lo que quiere y cínico, sádico y de pasado traumático que aunque tiene sus puntos en que lo odias también llegas a cogerle cariño (aunque mi caso no es precisamente) y darte pena de él es el doctor Jezabel Disraeli, del manga Count Caín. Y al igual que Muraki persiguiendo a Tsuzuki éste también es muy persistente persiguiendo a Caín…ya verás por qué. El manga es de Kaori Yuki y yo lo tengo que me lo estoy bajando en castellano (si quieres te lo paso, mi mail es sabisha angel yami tsubasa (sustituye espacios por guiones bajos) arroba hotmail punto com). En este manga abundan los personajes retorcidos y las historias igualmente retorcidas. Mis capítulos favoritos son los que tratan de cuando Caín era pequeño. Aprovecho de paso para promocionar el fic que he escrito de Count Caín, que se llama _Cicatrices_, y uno que acabo de traducir llamado _Un hogar secreto_.Bueno, dejemos este tema aparte que me emociono demasiado hablando y me enrollo más de la cuenta. Con respecto a lo de que le falta el instinto retorcido… es que de por si el tema es retorcido…y Yoko Matsushita, como bien dices, no lo cuenta todo aunque se intuye…y no quería escribir de más en el fic porque no quería llegar a rayar lo morboso porque el tema es bastante escabroso…Pues nada más que decir así que…ADIÓS.

**Hezziel Leiya:** Es cierto, ni el manga describe mucho lo que pasa ni tampoco en otros fics se trata este tema como centro de la historia pero es que, como le he dicho a Voz del silencio, no quería pasarme con la descripción para no rayar lo morboso ya que estamos hablando de la violación y tortura de un menor. Eso no es algo precisamente agradable y desde luego, en el caso de Hisoka que es émpata, tuvo que haber sido mucho peor… ya que sentir el placer que le estaría causando a Muraki su propio sufrimiento…da escalofríos la idea y lo malo es que en realidad hay mucha gente que disfruta viendo sufrir a los demás…pero bueno…Espero que esto te guste y que me dejes algún review. ADIÓS.

**Shinigami**

No soy más que un ángel roto

al que le han arrancado las alas.

Oigo gritos en la noche

clavados en mis entrañas.

La desesperación del sueño perdido,

de la inocencia arrancada a golpes,

la indiferencia del sufrimiento ajeno,

golpean mi mente noche tras noche.

Me retuerzo de dolor

en un agujero inmundo

donde no llega la luz del sol

y poco a poco me hundo.

La negrura de mis días

y el amargor de la rutina

poco a poco han matado

mi ilusión por la vida.

Ya no soy más que un espectro

que sin rumbo fijo vaga.

Sólo hago lo que me dicen

sin importarme lo que me mandan.

Martes 18 de Mayo del 2004

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
